


Reflections

by howlthenight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlthenight/pseuds/howlthenight
Summary: After the US TATINOF tour, the guys decide it's time for a day at the beach.“This is perfection, isn’t it?” says Dan peacefully, feeling what he assumes others consider the lightness of being. Phil makes a noise of agreement. Serenity permeates the air. A cruise ship appears as if it’s sitting at the edge of the ocean. They dig their toes into the sand.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This was written early last year but I wasn't happy with it and despite not really changing anything, I didn't have it beta'd until last month by the incredible and inedible @deletable_bird. 10/10 birb (I did a few minor changes so if there's any errors, they're mine).
> 
> It's completely lighthearted fluff schmoop. I listened to a lot of Israel Kamakawiwo'ole while writing. Especially, White Sandy Beach and [White Sandy Beach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0fQm9OsMcw) and [Henehene Kou 'Aka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IRTkJUlIcE).

The sun is high in the sky and nary a cloud can be spotted. Dan and Phil are happily spending their holiday in a warm climate. The US leg of the tour is over and they are ready to unwind. For a last American hurrah, they decided to visit O'ahu, Hawai'i. A hike at the Crouching Lion Trail is for the tomorrow but the first order of business is the beach. The water is blue, clear and the waves are enough that further out, you see surfers enjoying what the earth and sky have provided.

They place their beach towels and belongings on the sand, and Phil flops down on his Steven Universe towel and asks Dan to help him with another round of suncream. They’d applied a layer before they left the hotel but with the sensation of his skin already burning, he does not want to end up like a strip of purple bacon. He likes Amethyst, but not that much.

Keeping his voice low despite there being no one nearby, Dan coolly says with his eyes alight with mirth, “I could write something cheeky on your back in suncream.”

Phil looks out to sea as he speaks. “You  _ could _ but when you fall asleep,  _ I _ could draw an appendage on your forehead.”

“Touché.”

“I thought that might be your response.”

They fall in companionable silence as the sunburn prevention continues. Sounds of waves and seagulls fill the air around them, soothing as the tide ebbs and flows.

“This is perfection, isn’t it?” says Dan peacefully, feeling what he assumes others consider the lightness of being. Phil makes a noise of agreement. Serenity permeates the air. A cruise ship appears as if it’s sitting at the edge of the ocean. They dig their toes into the white sand.

Once the suncream soaks in, they make their way to the shore. Further down the shoreline, there’s a temporarily abandoned sandcastle with moat, and a couple of kids protesting at having to stop to have their own suncream reapplied. An oblivious man appears to be showing off in front of a woman who doesn’t seem to appreciate his flexing muscles as much as he does.

Dan turns his head away from the scene and grimaces, feeling fortunate that he doesn’t have to deal with attempting to impress new dates. Phil hops and side-steps all the shells he notices in the sand, as well as the occasional crab, making mental notes of where the shells he liked best were for later.

“There is something that would make it better.”

Phil goes to ask, “What?” even though he expects Dan to kiss him. The only other people on the beach are a few families with young children who have no interest in who they are.

The question is interrupted when Dan, outright cackling, picks him up and throws him into the water.

Phil squawks and flails as he falls, sputtering as he breaks the surface. “ _ Dan!  _ You bloody tosser!”

“In every sense of the word,” Dan giggles, watching him with bright eyes.

Once he regains his bearings, Phil glares as he rises from the water, and Dan knows he needs to run. He zips down the shoreline at the water’s edge. Laughter begins bubbling out of him as he looks behind him to see Phil catching up quickly with a diabolical grin on his face. Touring has gotten him into better shape but not enough to give Dan an advantage.

“Phil of the Jungle is about to catch his prey!” Thrill and delight lace Phil’s voice as he calls after Dan.

“Phil of the - we’re at the beach!”

“Phil of the Jungle travels,” Phil countered. Dan half snorts and chokes.

Feeling a burst of energy, Phil sprints. He catches Dan around his middle and places a quick kiss in between Dan’s shoulder blades. “Got’cha!”

Leaning forward and laughing, Dan half-heartedly tries untangling Phil’s fingers.

Once Phil gets his breath back, laughter having helped to deplete it, he scoops Dan up and tosses him into the water. Despite yelling in protest, Dan has never felt so aerodynamic.

Giggling, Phil jumps into the water next to him.

The water is like heaven against Dan’s skin. “This feels so good, I’m almost tempted to thank you.”

“You’re no fun.”

Dan looks around to make sure no one appears as if they recognize them. He kisses a faux pouty Phil. It lingers a few seconds longer than planned.

“Will you kiss me if I pout again?”

Not wanting to press their luck, “If you pout, I’ll kiss you later,  _ Phil of the Jungle _ .”

Phil pouts, not quite so forced this time. It doesn’t last long because Phil has his hands out in front of him like large cat paws while having a glint in his eye.

He growls and pounces on Dan, taking them both under the water. They splash, play and call each other only the best insults until they’re worn out.

Phil briefly links his fingers with Dan’s beneath the water and they smile at one another before taking a leisurely stroll down the shore, meandering their way back to their spot on the sand to sunbathe. They collect a few shells as souvenirs as they go.

  
  


Dan’s nearly asleep when he hears something odd. He opens his eyes to find a sandpiper staring at him.   
  
"Phil. Phil! There's a bird. It's looking at me."

Phil shifts on his towel and sighs contentedly, eyes remaining closed.

“Stare back.”

Dan huffs and ignore it. He looks back to the sky as he tries to relax. It’s almost working when he hears tweeting. The bird is still looking at him but stops making noises once it has his attention.

“Don’t you have foraging to do?” The bird cocks its head to the side, interest unwavering.

“Shoo!” Unimpressed, the sandpiper is clearly not a bird of reason.

“It’s just a bird, Dan.”

“A bird trying to gaze  _ into my soul _ ,  _ Phil _ .”

Phil holds in a snicker. 

“I can hear you smiling at my pain.”

“Can’t I be smiling because of how beautiful it is here?”

“No.” Dan lays on his stomach and faces Phil, who joins him.

Eyes open and grinning, Phil asks, “Not mad?”

“I can’t ignore every two legged animal near me since it’s a pincer attack, so I choose the one with the least feathers.”

“Maybe I see myself as a four legged animal, thank you very much.”

Dan’s hair has gone completely curly from the water and sun and the wind is making it move just so. Phil feels such fondness that he doesn’t care who is watching. He leans in and presses his lips to Dan’s, whose eyelids flutter closed as he returns the kiss.

They both sigh when Phil slowly pulls away and returns to his towel.

“What was that for?”

“No reason.”

Dan looks suspicious but glows as much as Phil does. He drifts on sensations of being half awake. After some time, he turns his head to cool his cheek.

Is he dreaming? Something is touching his back. He forces himself fully awake. The sensation is still there.

“Phil, please tell me that’s you.”

“It’s your other two legged friend.”

Dan turns his head and sees Phil sat up, taking pictures of him with his phone.

“Can you get it off me?”

“Aw, it’s having a nap.”

Seeing as Phil remains unmoved, Dan gently shifts. He feels it ruffling its feathers and standing up. It walks down to his bum and hops onto the sand, Phil taking pictures all the while.

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Creepiest, you mean. Why do birds stalk me? It’s ominous.”

“They love and trust you. They feel safe.”

“Why? You’re the animal loving plant man.”

“Maybe you’re half bird and it thinks your hair looks like a nest,” Phil says, giggling.

“Fuck off.”

Dan returns to lying on his back. He watches with his very own eyes, the bird hopping onto his chest and settling down to sleep.

“Our first pet.”

“Our first pet will not be a bird.”

“The lease doesn't specifically prohibit birds. I'm going to name it Jamie so I can call it Jammy Lee.”

“Wha- we cannot have a sandpiper for a pet, Phil.”

Phil pretends not to hear him and resumes taking pictures of Dan’s feathery plight.

Later, Dan consoles Phil when Jammy Lee abandons them for a girl with a churro.

Nearing evening, the sky turns various shades of pink and gold and the heat becomes bearable. Another cool down in the ocean becomes the scene of horseplay.

“If we did another Ultimate Battle of Destiny, I would win this time.”

“In your dreams, Howell.”

“Yeah, my prophetic dreams, Lester.”

“If I weren’t so relaxed, I’d try to poke you in the belly button.”

“Not my gumdrop buttons!”

“And people say I’m the silly one. Shhh.”

The water laps at Phil’s shoulders. Dan’s face mirrors his and the moment of happiness feels suspended in time. He feels Dan’s warmth and care as if they were huddled under the duvet, they feel connected. The sun reflects off the water and Dan’s eyes appear like golden amber.

Phil is reminded of how Dan looked during their first trip to Jamaica. He wishes he could capture this moment but perhaps some moments are best kept between them.

“Are you ready to visit the boardwalk?”

Phil nods.

Walking along the shoreline, they watch as some sandpipers try to outrun the tide in pursuit of a meal. A flock of seagulls congregate higher up along the sand.

“Why did Jammy Lee like you, Dan, when all they want is food?” Phil’s heart was still laden with bird shaped woe.

“I could say the same for you.”

“I haven’t left you for a stranger with some chips.”

“Only because I haven’t put a padlock on the cereal cupboard.”

“I resent that.”

“When we go back home, I need to make a sign - NO PHILZ ALLOWED - and tape it to the cupboard then put a camera up to see how long that lasts since my years of directly asking and telling you not to haven’t succeeded. You’ll forget how to read faster than Mariah.”

Dan proceeds to imitate Phil. “What’s this? Hieroglyphics? I think it says… - Dan squints and makes Phil’s otter face for added effect -  _ Phil can eat Dan’s cereal _ . Alright then! No need to tell me twice! NOM NOM NOM!”

“You are walking a craggy path towards this holiday becoming an abstinence retreat, and you’ll sing yourself to sleep with  _ All By Myself _ while I’ll be singing  _ U + Ur Hand _ .”

Dan mumbles, “ _ Yeah, U + Ur Hand hand down my cereal box _ .” which Phil hears and bumps his hips into Dan’s, who stumbles a few steps before correcting himself.

“Are you really trying to cause me public indignity, in swim shorts, over this?”

He sticks his tongue out at Dan. “I can give you a Chandler-level shut up, so maybe you should’ve  _ piv-ated _ .”

“If we didn’t have to carry the beach bag, it’d be your turn to run.”

“You can’t catch Lightning Lester.”

Fondly rolling his eyes, Dan tries a different strategy. He whispers into Phil’s ear just loudly enough to be heard over the tide. “I thought I’d already caught you.” He wraps his pinky finger around Phil’s briefly before leaning away.

Phil is walking forwards yet looking sideways, smiling, and he gets a bit closer so he can brush knuckles with Dan.

The rest of the walk is quiet and joyful. They make it to the boardwalk where they purchase a few souvenirs and buy some shave ice to cool off, after having enjoyed a rollercoaster that Dan dubbed, The Scream-A-Lot. They manage to find an available bench at the end of a pier which faces the horizon. By the time they finish their dessert, the sun begins to set.

The exertion and excitement of the has Phil finally feeling tired. He rests his head on Dan’s shoulder. “It’s been a good day.”

Dan leans his head against the top of Phil’s as he tangled their fingers together. Other tourists have scattered, most wanting to watch the sunset from the sand. No one can really see them well enough to discern who they are.

With his free hand, Dan reaches into their bag and grabs his phone to take a selfie. He takes two. One of them smiling, unmoved from their previous pose and another where Dan is smiling softly as Phil has his eyes closed, their hands still clasped. It remains his wallpaper for a long time.

  
  



End file.
